The Future?
by FragileFern
Summary: The Gaang's wish to see the future is granted by a kind spirit and they watch the Legend of Korra. See how the react when the find out about anti-bending campaigns, dark spirits, love triangles, and Korra.
1. The Future?

**Hi everybody! I love this idea but couldn't find any so I decided to make one myself. This happens six months after the end of The Hundred Year War. And I will not take the comics into account. Hope you like it!**

They were gathered in the Jasmine Dragon. Since Sokka had insisted on a half-year-since-defeating-the-fire-lord reunion and since Iroh had decided to continue working in his tea shop instead of returning to the Fire Nation, the Jasmine's attic proved to be the perfect spot to hold the get-together. However, the teens had so far done nothing of interest, much to the annoyance of Sokka.

"So...how's it going with the Fire Lord stuff?" asked Toph, breaking the prolonged silence that had been going on since they first greeted one another.

"It's okay," replied Zuko in a slightly bored tone.

"Ah, c'mon guys! Why all the bored faces? We defeated the Fire Lord together! There has to be something cool to talk about!" exclaimed Sokka eagerly. He was clearly trying to make this 'party' live up to what he said it was going to be in his letters.

"I don't know, Sokka," said his girlfriend from beside him. "After the war ended I've been feeling kind of uninteresting...about _everything."_

"Same here," said Aang, "I think that before the comet came, defeating Ozai was our purpose, and no that we've done that we feel like we've lost our purpose. We'd always known what was coming and now we don't, and it's left us feeling empty."

"Wow, that was deep, Twinkletoes. I don't know how you put up with him, Katara."

"He's right though," Katara stood up as she spoke, "If we knew what the future was bringing then we wouldn't feel like this. I just wish we did..."

Suddenly, a large box on a small stand appeared in the room with a bang. On top of it, was a small handwritten note. Aang approached the box tentatively, after the screaming and major confusion had stopped. He picked up the note a read to everyone in a loud, clear voice, "_Dear Team Avatar, my name is Amarante and I am the spirit of time. I heard Katara's wish and decided to grant it to you. I will allow you to see the future, specifically, the life of the next Avatar, using this box. The box is called a television and it is an invention from the future. It show stories using moving pictures and sound. In this case, it will show you the story of the next Avatar. I shall also grant Toph temporary sight so she may watch as well."_

"Wow! So this is color?! Katara you are pretty! Suki, you are too! Woah, this is awesome!" Toph suddenly shouted. The milky quality had disappeared from her eyes, revealing light green irises and Toph was looking around it amazement at everything in the room.

*linebreak*

After teaching Toph various colors and letting her revel in her new sight for a while, the group finally settled down enough to talk about what was going on.

"I can't believe we get to see the future!" Sokka kept repeating.

"Should we really watch it?" Katara asks nervously.

"Well, I guess if the spirit thinks we should..."

And with those words the screen lit up.


	2. Welcome to Republic City

**I'm back! Thanks to the people in the United States, United Kingdom, Canada, Turkey, Peru, Italy, France, Denmark, Sweden, Poland, China, Ireland, Latvia, Australia, and the Russian Federation for viewing my story! Also, a big thanks to my 2 favorites and 6 followers.**

**outsiderfanlovesdally: Thank you! Toph's favorite color is green because it represents earth and her earth bending is what connected her to the world around her.**

**Oh, and because I forgot to do this last chapter I'll do it twice. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

*linebreak*

**Tenzin: Earth. (Kyoshi earthbends one rock to the right, and earthbends another one to the left.)**

"Hey, look! It's Kyoshi!" Suki cried, pointing at the old Avatar that was on the screen.

** Fire. (Roku firebends three fire punches to the right, and turns around and bends an arc of fire.)**

"And there's Roku," said Katara said. "Do you think they'll show you next, Aang?"

"Probably... yeah, they might," Aang replied, anxious to see what his older self looked like.

** Air. (Aang airbends in a breakdance motion, and airbends out of his hand and foot while standing on one leg.)**

"Wait...that's you?" Zuko asked Aang.

"You look so _old..."_ Sokka exclaimed toward a blushing Aang.

"Stop teasing him!" Katara reprimanded her brother, "You probably won't look any better at that age!" Noticing that Aang had looked down when she said this, she quickly added, "not that you look bad or anything..." She cleared her throat awkwardly, beet red, as Sokka laughed.

**Water. (Korra waterbends a glob of water to the side, and she bends another one around herself in a circle, and she sends it flying forward.**

"Hmm... So that's what she looks like."

**A picture of Team Avatar appears.) When I was a boy, my father, Avatar Aang, told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. (The tattoos on the picture of Aang glow.)**

"Wait, hold on, I have a SON?!" Aang practically screamed, "Oooooo... I hope he's an airbender!"

"Seriously?" Toph asked, "You want to know if he's an airbender? If it was me, I'd want to know who I married."

"Oh...yeah," Aang said, flustered because Toph thought of that before he did. He glanced at Katara, "I wonder who I marry."

**Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko (A map of the world appears.) transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and nonbenders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. (A large city is shown.) They named the capital of the great land, Republic City. (The picture moves toward the city across the water.) Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life. (It shows a large statue of Aang on Aang Memorial Island. Then it shows the sky.)**

"Aahh... How come I don't get an awesome statue?"

"Because, Sokka," she explained slowly, "You're not the Avatar.

"But I named are group, I tell jokes, I'm the plan guy! The least they could do is make a statue of me!"

Katara rolled led her eyes at her brother's antics, smart enough not to argue.

**But sadly, his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew. **

No one bothered to say anything here. They knew that if this was about the next Avatar than Aang would've had to have died. But it still was weird, seeing Aang here, yet knowing he was dead by the time the things onscreen happened.

**(The sun appears along with the words The Legend of Korra, Air, and Welcome to Republic City.)**

"Sounds like the Avatar's going to your city," Zuko said, glancing at Aang.

**The sky is shown while it is snowing. Below, is the direly lit houses of the Southern Water Tribe, and three people, with one holding a lantern, near the city. They walk up a hilltop and gaze over the city. To the left, are the houses of the tribe.**

"Is it just me, our does that look like the Southern Water Tribe?" Katara voiced.

"It does," said Sokka who was squinting at the village on the screen, "only...bigger."

**The three people arrive at the front of a house; the owner comes out, holding a lantern.**

"Who's that?"

Irritated with her brother Katara replied, "If you listen maybe you'll find out."

**Tonraq: The White Lotus has honored my family by coming. (He slightly bows his head.) Thank you.**

"So the White Lotus is still around," said Suki quietly, "that's good."

**The man pushes open the door to grant the tree Lotus members entrance to his house. Inside, a woman with two braids is sweeping the floor with a broom. As she notices the visitors, she stops.**

**Senna:(Briefly bowing her head, and tugging her right braid behind her ear.) Welcome.**

**A shield hanging on the wall falls down and rolls across the ground to come to a stop near her.**

Toph began laughing hysterically at this and mumbled something about how igloos were pathetic.

**The three guests enter while they remove the hoods of their coats, revealing their faces. There are two men, one tall and one short, and a woman.**

**White Lotus Leader: We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All ****have turned out to be false.**

"YES!" shouted Sokka, "It _is _the South Pole!" He and his sister hi-fived each other.

**Tonraq walks toward his wife and puts his hand over her shoulder. Upon hearing the doubt of the White Lotus leader, the duo smiles at each other.**

**Senna:(Happily.) Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end. (Her husband nods in agreement.)**

**White Lotus Leader: (Unimpressed.) What makes you so sure your daughter is the one?**

**Senna: Korra! Please come in here!**

**Suddenly, a slab of earth flies past the three members of the White Lotus, whose eyes all grow big in astonishment. Quickly turning to the right to see who bent the earth, a young girl stands in a round hole in the wall.**

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"What?" Aang started spluttering, "But- How?"

**Korra:(Proudly raising her fist in the air.) I'm the Avatar! You gotta deal with it!**

**She jumps forward, and punches to the left, leaving a trail of fire. Performing a roundhouse kick, she sends a small fire arc toward the White Lotus members, making them slightly back away. She subsequently extends a small portion of the earth from the ground, causing the members to fall back even more. Sending another fire blast toward them, she sets the corner of the White Lotus leader's coat on fire. The leader immediately extinguishes the flames by retracting water from a small puddle on the ground. The White Lotus members have impressed and surprised looks on their faces. Korra displays waterbending by raising a trail of water to her left. She proceeds to stomp the ground, levitating a chunk of earth, a slamming it away to her right. Finally, she bends a fire stream forward.**

"That was amazing," Suki voiced what everyone was thinking, "She's what? Four-years-old? And she can already bend three elements?"

**When the fire dissipates, a seventeen-year-old Korra, who is wearing red armor, emerges from it, and quickly kicks two fire blasts toward a man wearing the same armor.**

"Wait, I'm confused," Toph remarked. "What's happening now? Wasn't she four a few seconds ago?"

"They story must of skipped those years because they were unimportant to the plot of what their trying to tell us," explained Sokka.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense."

**The man raises his arms in protection, but he is still sent flying and crashes to the ground. As Korra lands, two men, wearing the same armor as well, simultaneously shoot fire streams at her. Five people are observing the fight. Korra is engulfed in a ball of flames and removed from view, but she dissipates the fire by moving her hands in a circular motion. As she takes a fighting stance again, one of the men charges her, shooting three fire blasts at the Avatar, but she dodges the first one, dissipates the second with a grunt, dodges the third and rushes forward. When the man jumps up ands sends two fire arcs in her direction, Korra tumbles underneath the flames, and extends her leg, throwing him off balance. He flips over several times and crashes to the ground, but manages to stand up right away. Korra, now in between the two men, catches the fire stream of of the man in front of her head on, while she also kicks back the guy that was charging her from behind, knocking him down. Retaliating with fire blasts of her own, she manages to knock down the firebender. Quickly turning back and forth to defend herself against incoming fire blasts from both men, she powers up her own attack and fires it at the man in front of her, sending him flying all the way up a nearby triangular roof of a small building near the training grounds, where he slides down unconscious, leaving a trail of smoke.**

"Woah, now that's someone who know how to fight," Toph admired, "She's much better than you, Aang."

"Good. I don't like fighting."

**The five spectators turn out to be an elderly Katara and four members of the Order of the White Lotus, one dressed in red.**

"Hold on, is that...me?" Katara asked.

"Your so-" started Sokka but was cut off by his sister glaring at him.

"Shut it!" she seethed.

**Katara:(Impressed.) She's strong.**

**White Lotus Leader:(Dismayed.) She lacks restraint.**

**The last firebender charges Korra while showering her with a fire stream. She runs toward the individual, smiling confidently. Korra runs straight into the fire blast, parts it, and pushes the man's arms apart, effectively stopping his bending. She uses him as a step-up to propel herself into the air. From her elevated position, she kicks a fire arc in the bender's direction, and proceeds to shower him with a powerful fire stream as she descends. The man tries to block, but is thrown backward, where he sags down and slowly falls on his back with a light groan in defeat, smoking slightly.**

**Korra:(Raising her. Hands in triumph.) Woohoo!**

"Well she seems...spirited," Zuko observed. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

**Korra:(The spectators are unfazed. Korra runs up to them.) Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people? (She removes her helmet. One of her opponents recovers slowly behind her.) We should be celebrating! (Confidently raises three fingers.) Three elements down, (Holds one finger up.) one to go!**

Suki looked taken aback, "She's already mastered three elements? Impressive."

"Hey," said Aang defensively I mastered three in one summer."

"Well, technically," Toph replied, "practicing until we don't think you'll be killed by the fire lord isn't mastering."

Aang crossed his arms and scowled.

**Firebending Master:(On a serious tone.) You're getting ahead of yourself _as usual, _Korra. We haven't decided if you passed your firebending test yet.**

**White Lotus Leader: Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely _ignored_ the spiritual side. (Korra is bored.) The Avatar must master both.**

**Korra:(Slightly bowing her head.) I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me.**

"Ha! See I'm better than her at some stuff!" Aang shouted in triumph.

**Korra:(More upbeat.) But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. (Stretching out arm to emphasize her statement.) He's Mister Spiritual.**

**One of the White Lotus members slightly moves forward to address Katara, who is standing at the end of the line-up.**

**White Lotus Leader: Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?**

**Katara:(Katara smiles.) Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin.**

**White Lotus Leader: Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your airbending training.**

**Korra:(Jumps up, turning around her axis, in happiness and excitement.) Yes! Finally! (Realizing the elders are watching her, some of them with a dismayed expression, her look changes to a serious one.) I mean, (Clears throat and respectfully clasps her hands together and bows.) thank you all for believing in me.**

Toph and Sokka sniggered.

**Smiling innocently, she slowly starts walking away, still eyeing the elders. Unable to contain her excitement any longer, she breaks into a run and leaves the training grounds. Katara smiles, and Korra dashes off some stairs toward the stables, and opens the gate.**

**Korra:(Excitedly.) Naga, you should have seen it! (A curled-up polar bear dog pricks her ears upon upon hearing her name, waggled her tail, and gets up to meet her master.) I kicked some firebender butt, and I passed! (Korra cuddles the polar bear dog by the head.) Tenzin will be here in a few days.**

"Her spirit animal is a polar bear dog?" Aang asked, intrigued.

"She managed to tame a polar bear dog!" Sokka yelled, having encountered the creatures before in the south and had known them to be unpleasant.

**Korra scratches Naga's head. She laughs gleefully when Naga licks her face in return. The Southern Water Tribe has big walls and a huge, richly decorated gate now surrounding it. Korra is riding Naga toward the gate. A sentry walks toward the edge of his guard tower and looks down on Korra.**

**Korra:(Looking up.) Just taking Naga out for a stroll. (The guard looks unsure, Korra has crossed her arms in annoyance at the guard's reluctance to open the gate; irritably.) Don't worry, we're not going far.**

"Why are the White Lotus acting like she's a prisoner?" Aang voiced. No one answered but they all wondered the same thing.

**Complying, the guard walks back. The sun, now peering through the growing crack formed by the opening gates, moves over a broadly smiling Korra. Korra leads Naga out the gates, two White Lotus members eye Korra from atop a nearby mountain as she rides Naga over the large, snow-covered plains in the background.**

**Korra: Naga, go! (Naga picks up speed.) That a girl. Go! Go! Go! (the polar bear dog starts running faster and faster. Korra moves up and down, swaying along with Naga's movements.**

**A flying bison heads toward the Southern Water Tribe, losing altitude. Korra and Katara are watching the bison's arrival.**

"Airbenders!" Aang shouted gleefully. "So this Tenzin, my son apparently, must be an airbender!"

**Ikki:(Talking very fast; excitedly.) Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? (The flying bison starts its descent.) It looks like we're there. (Korra runs up looking very excited.) I know it, this is very familiar! Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Ooh, _please _tell me we're here!**

"Gee, someone's excited," Katara smirked.

"We- I must have grandchildren!"

**Tenzin:(As he directs his flying bison, Oogi, to land; sighing in relief and annoyance.) Yes, Ikki, (Meelo is perched on his shoulders, biting on his head.) as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are (Relieved.) _finally _here.**

**Ikki and Jinora excitedly jump off the bison, riding off its tail on air scooters. Tenzin descends from his bison, as Katara walks up to him.**

**Tenzin: Hello, Mother.**

Aang and Katara look at each other and blush a deep scarlet, whilst aa series of jeers and catcalls come from Toph and Sokka. Zuko and Suki look at each other knowingly, having both expected Katara to be the one to marry Aang.

**Tenzin:(Tenzin holds his right arm in front of his chest as a way of greeting, with Meelo still on his shoulders, now pulling his father's ears. His daughters pull up on both his sides, with Ikki jerking his arm; solemnly.) I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. (Pleading in desperation.) Please, help me.**

**Katara laughs warmly as Tenzin bows to allow her to take Meelo off his shoulders and into her arms.**

**Meelo (Frantically waving his limbs.) Unhand me, strange woman!**

**Tenzin: That's your grandmother, Meelo.**

**Meelo nimbly pushes off on Katara's hand, who looks surprised, and somersaults above her head, landing on the ground behind her. He quickly dashes out from behind her, while Katara's expression changes from utter surprise to a loving smile.**

**Katara:(Smiling.) It's so good to see all of you.**

**Jinora:(Slightly in awe.) Gran Gran, I've been reading _all_ about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?**

"Wait," Aang started bewildered, "what do she mean, 'what happened to Zuko's mom?" He turned to Zuko, "What happened to your mom?"

Katara glanced at Zuko, remembering the crystal catacombs. _Then I guess that's something we have in common, _he'd said. She had often pondered this afterwards, wondering if he truly meant it, or if he had just said that to try and get her to trust him. She had always leaned toward the latter, partly because of all the other awful things he'd done, partly because she didn't want to believe anything like what happened to her mother could happen to someone else's. But now looking at Zuko, who was staring at the screen in such rapt interest he didn't even seem to know the other's were still in the room, she knew. He had been telling the truth but he didn't know everything He wanted to.

**Katara: Well, Jinora, it's an _incredible _tale!**

**To her surprise, she is interrupted by Ikki, who jumps right in between Katara and Jinora.**

Zuko groaned, tilting his head back. The others still were staring at him questioningly but Katara put her hand in his and gave him a reassuring look. "If I know," she said, "then we have to find out at some point." He nodded, his eyes closed in disappointment, he'd been _so_ close.

**Ikki:(Talking really fast, while jumping around.) Gran Gran, you look old. How old _are _you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? (Jumping up and down clapping her hands, Jinora stands solemnly beside her, disappointed and annoyed.) Can we make a campfire, and all huddle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? (Katara appears unsure of how to respond to Ikki's enthusiasm.) And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be (Ikki is still jumping over-excitedly with Jinora looking embarrassed beside her.) fuuun? Huh? (Jinora lowers her head in shame, while Tenzin notices Pema slowly sliding down the bison's tail, and walks over to her.) Wouldn't it?**

**Tenzin:(Catching Pema's hands as she reaches the ground.) Pema, let me help you. Careful now, careful.**

**Tenzin helps his pregnant wife walk the first few steps, until she retracts her hand.**

**Pema: Stop doting on me. I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant.**

"Ugh," Katara stuck her tongue out, "you better not do that," she said to Aang.

**Both Tenzin and Pema lay their hands on her protruding belly. Pema descends the last few steps off the bison's tail. Katara walks up to her, and gives her a hug.**

**Katara: The baby's _strong._ (Katara keeps her hand on Pema's stomach. Pema is smiling.) I see another airbender in your future.**

**Suddenly, Pema's face becomes slightly unhappy. She starts talking to Katara.**

"What's wrong with airbenders? Your keeping a culture alive, you should be proud!" cried Aang, slightly offended.

**Pema:(Slightly irritably.) All I want is one child like _me, _(Gleefully thinking about the prospect, smiling broadly.) a nice _non-_bender, who doesn't (Slightly gloomy again. Tenzin innocently starts pulling his beard, while Katara smiles comprehensively.) blast wind in my face every five seconds (Pema darts an irritated look at Meelo as he calls her attention.)**

**Meelo: Mommy, look, (Jinora rapidly darts away, Ikki is making a snowman it the background, and Meelo has covered himself completely in snow, before suddenly blasting it off himself using airbending; excitedly.) I'm a _snowbender!_**

**Pema:(Looking dismayed, her head covered in snow, shaking her head rapidly to remove it, leaving her hair in a mess. Pointing at her husband; slightly depressed tone.)**

Everyone chuckled at the irony.

**Pema: Were Tenzin and his siblings _this _crazy when they were kids? **

**Katara:(Calmly, with a joyous undertone.) Kya and Bumi certainly were, but (Putting her hand to her chin.) Tenzin has always been... (Festering at Tenzin.) rather serious. **

**Tenzin:(Slightly pouting.) Mother, _please. _**

**Katara smiles broadly at her son. Korra stands a few meters behind her, calmly waiting with her hands behind her back. Tenzin notices her.**

**Tenzin: Korra? (Korra gets excited upon hearing Tenzin say her name. She runs up to him. She pulls up in front of him. Tenzin puts his arms over her shoulders, his children running past them.) Look at you, so big and strong. (Tenzin looks impressed.) You've grown into quite the young Avatar. **

**Korra: Master Tenzin, I'm _so _glad you're here. I can't wait to get started.**

**Tenzin: Yes, well... (He sighs.)**

**Pema:(Korra looks inquiringly at Pema.) You're going to have to tell her sooner or later.**

"Uh, oh," said Suki, "someone's about to be let down."

**Korra:(Sadly.) Tell me what?**

**Katara:(Sadly.) You're not staying, are you? **

**Tenzin:(Tenzin sighs.) I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City. **

**Korra:(Sad and disappointed.) But... No, you're supposed to move here. (Not understanding.) You're supposed to teach me.**

**Tenzin:(The setting sun in the background.) I'm sorry, Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait.**

"Aaawww," whined Aang, "I wanted to see her airbend."

**Fade to black, before the Southern Water Tribe at night.**

**Korra: So, how long until you're ready to teach me airbending? (Inside one of the houses where Korra, Tenzin, and the three White Lotus members are sitting at a table.) A week? A month? **

**Tenzin: It could be much longer.**

**Korra:(Dissappointed.) I don't understand. Why are you making me wait? **

**Tenzin: I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation here is very unstable right now.**

**Korra: But you also have a responsibility to teach me. (Defiant.) Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one. (Sadly.) We're stuck with each other.**

Aang frowned at the reminder of his destroyed culture.

**Tenzin: I wish there were another way.**

**Korra:(Excitedly.) Wait, there is! If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you! It's perfect!**

"Yeah!" everyone yelled, hoping to see the amazing city.

**White Lotus Leader: Absolutely not! (Bangs hand on the table, shaking the contents on the table.) This city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements.**

"Yeah, but I don't think Twinkletoes likes the idea of keeping her captive in the South Pole. Do you?" Toph said.

"Of course not!"

**Korra:(Defiantly.) I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind.**

**Tenzin: I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city.**

**Korra:(Dismissive.) Whatever. (She abruptly gets up and leaves the room. The door slams shut as the White Lotus leader and Tenzin sigh.**

**The next day on the courtyard, Tenzin, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, and Pema are sitting on the sky bison, ready to take off. Everyone except Tenzin is waving to Katara, who waves back.**

**Ikki: Goodbye, Gran Gran! **

**Tenzin (He tugs the reins.) Oogi, yip-yip!**

**The bison grunts and pushes off. Katara follows it's ascent, wiping a tear from her left eye. Far-off, someone is sitting at the rim of a cliff. Korra is perched atop Naga as Oogi flies past them. They both follow the bison's path with their gazes, Naga whimpering softly. They are being watched by a member of the White Lotus. Korra is wearing a sad expression.**

"Poor Korra," whispered Suki sympathetically.

**As she lifts her eyes toward the horizon where the bison flew toward, her look suddenly becomes serious and determined.**

"Yep," said Zuko, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" asked Katara.

"Based on this and the title, I'd say Korra's planning on going to Republic City, anyway."

**The lit stables are shown at night. Naga, in her shed, stands up when Korra comes running into toward her. She takes Naga's saddle that hangs on a pole, and starts to saddle up her mount. As she is busy tightening the straps of the saddle, she is startled by a voice behind her.**

**Katara: Nice night for an escape, isn't it?**

"Your not going to rat her out, are you?" questioned her brother.

Katara looked offended, "Why would I?"

"Because you rat me out about stuff!"

"Only when you deserve it!"

"Oh, so I deserved it when-"

"Guys," Aang interrupted, "we don't have all day."

"Sorry," they both mumbled.

**Korra turns while standing up to see Katara. she is standing at the stable's entrance.**

**Korra:(Saddened.) I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar.**

**Katara:(Smiling contently. She briefly closes her eyes while tilting her head down. Looking forward again, speaking with an understanding tone.) I know you do.**

Katara gave her brother an 'I told you so' look while he pouted.

**Korra's look changes from a sad to a grateful one. She tilts her head and closes her eyes as a silent thank you.**

**Katara: Aang's time has passed. (Shaking her head from side to side.) My brother** ("Aww, c'mon!") **and many of my friends are gone. (She smiles.) It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. (Katara moves forward and places her right hand on the young Avatar's shoulder.) And I think you're going to be a great Avatar.**

**Korra:(Hugs Katara.) Thank you. **

**Katara:(Still smiling with her eyes closed.) Goodbye, Korra.**

**Suddenly, a good distance away from the compound, the snow trembles and is pushed aside. Korra and Naga emerge from the tunnel. Korra waits for Naga to shake off the snow of her pelt before mounting her and riding away. Korra hugs bot her parents at once outside of their house. Light emanating from the open door of the house casts a long shadow over the snow. **

**Korra: Mom, Dad. (They break up the hug. Her parents look sad.) I'll miss you.**

**Senna:(Her voice on the verge of breaking.) We love you so much.**

** Korra runs up to Naga, turning away from her sad-looking parents. She climbs on the polar bear dog, their black silhouettes of her parents hugging each other in the background as they watch their daughter. She casts one last look at her parents, and leads Naga away, riding in the opposite direction. An engine-powered ship sails in the sea. A Satomobile is in the tonnage.**

"What is _that?" _asked Toph.**_  
_**

"Well," Sokka reasoned, "it looks like one of the Fire Nation's old war machines only smaller and without the weapons, so I think that it must be used for everyday transport of normal people, instead of animals."

**To the right, Naga and Korra lie behind some crates. Naga's sleeping, with Korra resting against her flank, her arms held behind her back, looking content. The ship sails away from the Southern Water Tribe, the ship sails in the distance the next morning. Both Naga and Korra are asleep in the tonnage. Hearing metal-like sounds, Korra wakes up, glances around, and rubs her eyes.**

**Korra:(Pushing against Naga's paw to wake her up; excitedly.) Naga, we're here!**

**Korra runs off. The ship's metal loading doors open. An excited Korra is hiding behind some crates, shading her eyes against the bright sunlight, now peering in the dark room. She glances briefly forward and runs back toward Naga. Dock workers unload crates off the ship. Suddenly, Naga runs past them, Korra mounted on her, much to their surprise. The polar bear dog dashes out of the tonnage, knocking over a stunned dock worker, who grunts as he falls down.**

**Korra:(Joyously waving at the knocked over dock worker.) Thanks for the ride!**

Sokka grinned.

**Korra rides away on Naga toward a large suspension bridge leading toward the city. She pulls up nearly at the base of the bridge. Two airships are floating above. To the left is the entire bridge and the skyline of Republic City with many buildings and skyscrapers**

A soft "Woah..." traveled through the room.

**Korra: Wow, look at this place. (The vehicles on the bridge honk as they are in a traffic jam.) I've never seen so many Satomobiles!**

"And that must be what they're called," Sokka added.

**Korra rides toward the water, Aang's statue in front of her. Korra is staring at it in awe. To the left, is Air Temple Island.**

**Korra: Air Temple Island. That's where Tenzin lives. (Korra pets the polar bear dog's head.) You ready for a little swim, girl? (Naga puts her nose in the air, sniffing something before quickly running to its source.) Okay, okay! Food first, then air temple!**

**A Satomobile honks and suddenly swerves to the left, as Korra and Naga come running into the middle of the road.**

**Korra: Watch out, Naga! Look out!**

**The polar bear dog only narrowly avoids a collision with a rapidly incoming truck. The truck brakes, a slides horizontally over the road, slamming into another Satomobile. As Naga runs on, Korra looks back at the damage they inflicted.**

**Pedestrian: Watch where you're going!**

**Korra:(As Naga runs past a lot of pedestrians.) Whoops, sorry about that. Excuse us. Coming through. Heads up. Eh, sorry, we're new in town.**

At this point Sokka was laughing histarically at how extremealy out of place Korra was in the city.

**Naga comes to an open square and slows down, bending over to smell the ground, in order to pinpoint the exact location of the smell. Naga follows her nose toward a small food stall its wall comprised of an orange cloth. The polar bear dog goes to the side of the stall and sticks her head through the curtains. First, Naga's sniffing nose and her entire head appears. The food stall appears to be selling different kinds of meat. Korra sticks her head through the curtain as well. Naga opens her mouth to start devouring the food, but is halted by a stern command from Korra.**

**Korra:(Sternly, crossing her arms.) Naga, wait. (Naga's eyes open wide and slant down in disappointment. She lies down, whimpering softly, as Korra leans back out of the curtains. Korra slides off Naga and walks to the front of the stall. Naga's tail waggles excitedly. Korra picks up a meat stick, and the proprietor eyes her in doubt.) We'll take one of everything, please.**

**Shopkeeper:(Harshly.) That will be twenty yuans.**

**Korra: Uh... I don't have any money?**

"Haha," Toph laughed, "Classic Avatar."

**Shopkeeper:(Infuriated, snatching the meat stick out of Korra's hand. Korra puts her hands in a karate-like position and makes an angry face.) Then what good are you to me?**

"Urch," growled Katara, "rude much..."

"Well, she did kind of bring that on herself," Sokka reasoned, "I mean how could she expect that woman to just _give _her food."

"Actually, she can," Aang explained, "think about it Sokka, she's been given everything she needs in life and has never had to buy anything."

"Well, I guess you're right."

**Korra:(Dejected, Korra walks up to a whimpering Naga and pets her neck.) Don't worry, girl. (Naga starts walking, her head down in disappointment. Korra tries to cheer her up.) The city's huge. I bet we could find a place to rustle up something to eat. **

**Korra keeps her hand on Naga's neck, looking down upon her pet, who walks on slowly, keeping her head down in sadness. Korra fries three fish on a stick with her firebending, as Naga searches the pond for more fish. As Korra takes the middle fish on a stick, Naga manages to catch a fish herself. Korra is fishing in the pond of a park. A broadly grinning Korra fries the fish again before blowing on it. A man appears in the bush next to her eyeing her with a crazed grin on his face. The man emerges from the bushes.**

**Gommu: Uh, say, think I can I get on of them tasty-smelling (The man flaps hiselbows rapidly up and down, while keeping his hands on his shirt.) fishies? **

**Korra:(Uncertainly.) Oh, uh, yeah, sure.**

"Ummm... Okay..." said almost everyone in the room.

**He waggles up to Korra with big, weird steps, snatches a fish on a stick, and squats down, ferociously devouring the fish while smacking loudly.**

**Korra:(Awkwardly.) So, do you...live in (Points at the bush.) that bush?**

**Gommu: Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous. (The bush shines.) This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds.**

**Korra:(Unsure.) So there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was "living it up".**

"There is poverty wherever you go," said Zuko wisely.

**Gommu:(Chuckles.) Hey, you've got a lot to learn, newcomer. (Spreading his arms in a welcoming gesture.) Welcome to Republic City.**

**Korra arcs her eyebrows and gazes at Gommu, slightly unnerved. Suddenly, they hear the voice of a guard from a bridge over the pond nearby.**

**Guard:(Blowing a whistle.) Hey, you! (Korra looks at the source of the sound in shock.) Stop! You can't fish here!**

"Why not?" asked Aang

"Probably because they want to always have fish in the pond," Katara said.

**As the guard runs toward Korra and Gommu, the vagabond jumps up and runs toward his bush.**

**Gommu:(Looking over his shoulder to Korra, who has not moved.) You best skedaddle!**

**Gommu dives in his bush, head first while Korra whistles on her fingers. Naga comes running toward her, and Korra runs a few steps along with the animal before hoisting herself on Naga's back, and rides away. The guard runs after her, blowing his whistle and waving his truncheon. The guard reaches the spot where Korra and the vagabond were sitting moments earlier. He halts his pursuit, resting his hands on his knees, panting heavily. Gommu emerges from the bushes behind him and waves after Korra.**

"Man, she can't catch a break? Can she?" Sokka complained, "I mean she didn't even get to eat anything!"

**Korra and Naga walk around the park. One of the passerby eyes Naga with interest.**

**Protester:(Standing in front of a poster of Amon, talking through a megaphone.) Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! (Twelve people have gathered to listen to him.) For too long, the bending elite of this city (Korra and Naga halt to listen.) have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment.**

"What!" all the benders cried.

"What does the future have against bending?," Zuko asked, defensive.

**Korra:(Surprised.) What are you talking about? (Proudly.) Bending is the coolest thing in the world.**

**Protester:(Unimpressed.) Oh yeah? Let me guess: you're a bender.**

**Korra:(Arrogantly.) Yeah, I am.**

**Protester:(Provokingly.) Then I bet you'd just _love _to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?**

**Korra:(Crossing her arms; irritated.) I'm seriously thinking about it.**

Katara sighed.

"What?" Aang asked.

"She's not making bending look better."

**Protester:(Addressing his listeners.) This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!**

"See?" Katara said, gesturing to the screen, "I told you."

"No one doubted you, Katara," Sokka sighed.

**The protester angrily glares at Korra, his spectators turning to her as well.**

**Crowd:(Raising their hands in anger.) Yeah! Get out of here!**

**Korra:(Dismayed.) What? I'm not oppressing anyone! (Pointing at the crowd.) You're...you're oppressing yourselves!**

**Protestor:(Mockingly.) That didn't even make sense.**

All the company laughed, but deep inside them, they still wondered how people could feel oppressed by benders like that.

**Under the protesting scream of the crowd, Korra turns Naga and they walk away. Korra walks alongside Naga on a street. She reaches a young man and an elderly lady sitting in front of a shop, talking to each other.**

**Korra: Excuse me, I think I'm lost. (The elderly woman looks up to her.) How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?**

**Old Woman:(Points to down the street.) Just head down this street.**

**At that moment, a red Satomobile turns down the street and heads toward the shops.**

**Old Woman:(Scared.) You should get moving, young lady. (Whispering as she gets up.) It isn't safe.**

"Uh-oh," cried Suki, "this doesn't look good."

**The Satomobile pulls up and stops. The front is ornamented with a golden plaque of a lion turtle. As it comes to a complete stop, three people get out, and approach a phonograph vendor who is cleaning one of his products.**

**Viper:(Sarcasticall. As the phonograph vendor, scared, turns at him.) Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, (The three shady characters all smile slyly.) or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment. (The man turns toward his friend, who lights a flame in his left hand, grinning.)**

"That's awful!" shouted Katara. "No wonder non-benders feel oppressed! Those people are threatening innocent shopkeepers! That's terrible!"

"Calm down, Katara," Aang soothed his girlfriend, even though he silently agreed with her, along with everyone else in the room.

**Chung:(With a trembling voice.) I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, (Offers the phonograph he was cleaning.) take one of my phonographs.**

**Without even taking his hands out of his pockets, the firebender effortlessly smacks the object out of the vendor's hands with a half moon spinning fire kick, reducing the phonograph to a burning pile of rubbish. Chung jumps back to avoid the blast, falling to the ground.**

**Viper:(Sacastically shaking his head.) My friend here is not a music lover. (Makes the money sign with his right hand.) Give me the money, or else-**

**Korra:(Interrupting the gangster.) Or else what, hoodlum?**

"Yeah! Finally! Some action!"

"Toph, action is bad," Katara said in a motherly tone, "it means trouble."

**The gangsters turn to see Korra standing confidently behind them, her hands on her hips. The three gangsters eye each other questioningly for A second before bursting out in laughter.**

Suki snarled, "Oh, so guys are _still _underestimating girls in the future, some things never change."

"Relax, Suki," Sokka said in a calming tone, "I'm sure they just laughed because she's only 17 and they don't know she's the Avatar."

**Viper:(Sarcastically.) Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. (Inside the shop, Mr. Chung is huddling on the floor. The young man and elderly woman are in another store on the other side of the road and are watching what is happening; they look at each other astonished.) You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put _you _(Points at Korra.), in the hospital.**

"Ooooooh, that's a good name for a gang," Sokka admired. The others rolled there eyes.

**Korra:(Angering the gangsters.) You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital (Korra smashes her right fist in her left palm, confidently.) and, for your sake, I hope there's one nearby.**

"Nice comeback," Toph complimentated.

**The gangsters adopt a confused look. Korra rubs her right fist into her left palm with a wicked look.**

**Viper:(Whispering threateningly.) Who do you think you are?**

**Korra:(She keeps rubbing her fist and grins defiantly.) Why don't you come and find out?**

"Yes! Challenge them! Make them _want_ to attack you!" Toph shouted, then looked over at Aang and said to him, "That's how it's done. Take notes Aang."

**Viper's eyes twitch enraged. He suddenly bends a water bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat. Korra stops the water easily with one hand and sends it right back at the gangster, freezing the water over his head. His balance lost, the man stumbles forward toward Korra, who hits him against the head with a back spinning kick, due to which he slams head first against the golden ornament on the Satomobile. The ice around his head shatters as he sags down. Two Toed Ping recoils, as a "that must have hurt"-look dons his face. Alongside the Satomobile, the earthbender gangster, enraged by what happened to his friend, charges Korra by jumping up. However, before he could land and earthbend, she extends the portion of earth where he was going to land on, catapulting him high into the air. The elderly woman and young man at the fruit stand, their faces squeezed tightly against each other, follow the flying earthbender.**

"Tut tut, an earthbender should never jump while attacking, he needs to get back to the basics,"

**Old Woman:(Surprised.) What just happened?**

**Young Man:(Surprised.) Did she just earthbend?**

"I guess not no one knows she's the Avatar yet."

**The two lower their gaze as the earthbender falls on a wire suspended from one building to the other. From the wire, the man is catapulted again into a tapestry, which rips under his weight. The man falls down onto a shop display before flopping on the ground where he lies still. Seeing two of his allies defeated, Two Toed Ping aggressively bends a large fire stream at Korra. The fire is soon parted by a cockily grinning Korra. She jumps forward, deflecting the man's fire by holding two small flames in her palms. As she reaches the man, she grabs his hands. The man screams in fright.**

**Old Woman:(More surprised, clutching the young man's collar.) Can she firebend, too?**

**Young Man:(In awe.) Could she be?**

**Korra turns the gangster around one time to build up momentum. She grunts in effort She throws the man through the window of a radio shop. The man lies defeated. Korra slowly walks up to him.**

**Korra:(Chuckling arrogantly, smiling haughtily.) Got an idea about who I am _now, _chumps?**

"Woohoo!" Toph shouted, "that's how it's done!"

**Hearing the roar of the engine of the Satomobile, Korra looks to her right. The car comes tearing down the street toward her. Korra moves aside to avoid being run over. The Satomobile pulls over at the radio shop where Two Toed Ping comes stumbling out.**

"No, don't let them get away!"

"Toph, stop shouting," said Katara, covering her ears.

**Triple Threat Triad Earthbender:(Leaning out the window.) Come on!**

**Two Toed Ping jumps out of the broken window onto the street, and runs after the car in a stumbling fashion. The earthbender gangster extends the part of earth where he was running, causing him to fly inside the Satomobile with a yelp.**

**Korra:(Starts running after them; determined.) You're not getting away!**

"You said it!"

"Toph!"

**She flexes her arms in front of her, earth ending a fissure at the vehicle, catapulting it into the air where it tumbles a few time before falling down, and crashing into a shop at the other side of the road. Korra starts running toward them. As the smoke starts to clear, the banged-up car and the gangsters are seen. When Korra arrives at the smashed window of the shop, the door of the Satomobile flips open, causing Viper and the eartnbender gangster to fall on the ground, grunting.**

"Ouch," declared almost everyone in the room.

**Korra looks pleased, with her hands on her hips and Naga standing beside her, looking at the defeated gangsters. Suddenly, an alarm sounds from above. Naga starts howling with it, while Korra raised her head to look where the sound is coming from. An airship is arriving.**

"Who's that?" asked Zuko.

"Probably some sort of law enforcement," Sokka explained.

**Metalbending Cops:(Intercom-voice emerging from the airship.) Police! Freeze where you are!**

"Ha!" Sokka shouted, "I knew it!"

**A hatch opens on the airship's side, metalbending cops are ready to jump out; three cops jump out from it. The cops anchor their metal cables on the nearby buildings, securing a safe landing.**

**Korra:(In awe.) Cool! Metalbenders!**

"Sweet," Toph said, "It looks like my metalbending school is a success."

**Korra watches them land. As she looks up, a fourth cop comes down and lands gently. He retracts the metal cables in his armor. The tree gangsters stumble out of the destroyed store with groans.**

"They sure did take their time getting there, didn't they?" Zuko asked.

"Hey! They probably just got a report that something's wrong!" Toph exclaimed, eager to help defend her fellow metalbenders.

**Korra:(Proudly, gesturing at her "catch".) I caught the bad guys for you, officers.**

**Saikhan:(Pointing at the gangsters.) Arrest them!**

**The other three cops run forward and bend their metal cables to secure the three thugs. With their arms tied to their body, they fall down. Captain Saikhan walks up to Korra, while the three cops each take a gangster in the background and lead them away.**

"Yep, metalbending police officers are definitely the way to go!" Toph said, excitedly, "I'm going to have to remember what there uniforms look like so I can make myself one."

**Saikhan:(Pointing at Korra.) You're under arrest, too.**

**Shocked, Korra gasps.**

"What?" Katara cried, "Why would they arrest her she was the one that helped that poor old man! They can't arrest her! She's the Avatar!"

**Korra:(Takes a step back; defensively.) What do you mean I'm under arrest? (Pointing at the gangsters.) Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up a shop!**

**Saikhan: From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that.**

"That is true," said Sokka.

"Yeah, but she's the Avatar, they can't arrest her!" Aang cried.

**He takes on a fighting stance and shoots a cable to bind Korra. However, she quickly moves out of the way and snatches the cable out of the air, holding it back.**

**Korra: Wait, you- you can't arrest me! (Her biceps tremble in effort to pull the cable.) Let me explain!**

**Saikhan:(Trying to retract the cable.) You can explain yourself all you like, down at headquarters.**

"That's completely unfair!" Suki shouted, "Why won't they let her explain now?"

**Saikhan managed to withdraw the cables, and charges Korra. He bends the cables again at her, who ducks and tumbles is just in time to push herself on her feet again, as Saikhan smashes the ground with his cables where Korra was just moments before. Naga grunts, and comes to the defense of her owner, pushing Saikhan down from behind. There are more metalbending cops now, looking shocked and angered at the events occurring in front of them, and they rush forward to apprehend Korra.**

"Run!" everyone shouted, not caring that they were talking to a screen.

**Korra mounts Naga, and dashes away as the cops arrive, who give a chase. Naga turns to the left into an alley. One of the cops launches himself forward as Naga slows down for the turn. Korra plants her left foot on his face and pushes him back, knocking him on the ground. One of the pursuers stays behind to take care of their fallen friend, while the other bends out a cable to bind an overhead wire. As soon as the cable secures itself, the policeman hoists himself off the ground. He nimbly lands on one of the overhanging cables, and slides over it in hot pursuit of Naga. He bends two cables at the running polar bear do. But misses, smashing up the tiles of the street. Naga dashes through the street, her tongue out of her mouth, anod Korra hunched over her. The animal suddenly turns to the right into another street, narrowly avoiding more cables. Some civilians shriek at the sight, afraid.**

"This is not good," Aang moaned.

**Korra and Naga reach a bridge over a small stream. One of the cops smashes up some roof tiles while sliding over it. He jumps off, bending his cables toward Korra. The cables wrap themselves around her ponytail.**

All the girls in the room wince, knowing the feeling.

**She grunts in pain and angrily bends the water of the stream behind her immediately turning it into ice, creating a wall. The cop, sliding over a cable, is pulled forward by the fact that he is still connected to Korra and she is still moving. He yells and his expression changes to one of horror as he sees the icy obsteuction up ahead. He crashes against the wall at high speed. The moment he does so, the cables release Korra's hair. Gasping, she looks over her shoulder. The ice is slightly cracked where the cop crashed into it, his silhouette is clearly visible. He slowly slides down with a squeaking sound.**

"Ha!" Toph shrieked, "He deserved that!"

**Korra turns back, smiling contently. Naga runs out on the street, and up some stairs. A Satomobile has to step hard on his break. The car slips and halts, while Naga keeps on running.**

**Driver: Hey!**

"Actually," started Sokka, "I think I'm on the police's side now, she'd be lucky if she didn't kill anyone with that thing."

**Korra rides Naga as two cops slide over two overhead wires to her left. She looks at them, and jerks Naga's reins, leading her to the right. A train just passes underneath the bridge. Naga leaps off the bridge and lands atop the train. Sliding forward, the animal nearly slips off, but she manages to remain on the roof. Korra, perced over Naga, sighs in relief. Sitting upright, she looks to the right, where Air Temple Island can be seen in the distance. A shadow passes over her face, and an alarm sounds. She looks up to see the airship of the metalbending cops. Korra straightens the reins with a determined look upon her face. Naga runs forward. As the train takes a turn to the right, Naga jumps off toward the roof of an adjacent building. As soon as the polar bear dog touches down, several cables are shot from up above, successfully binding the animal's paws and lifting it in the air. While being suspended, three more cables are bent down, binding Korra. Korra struggles to get free, while Naga calmly hangs there in defeat. Korra grunts and bows her head in defeat as well, as Naga softly growls.**

"Awww, she got caught? How is she going to get out of this now?" Aang groaned.

**They see the outside of a police station.**

**Lin: Let's see. (The base of a metal statue of an older Toph is shown.)**

"Woah, is that a statue of me?" Toph inquired.

"Oh!" Katara said, "That reminds me! We need to show you what you look like!"

"I could draw a picture of her!" Sokka volunteered.

"Um..." Suki started, "no. Let's deal with that later."

**Lin: Multiple counts of destrution of private and city property, (Korra sits inside an interrogation room, Cheif Beifong walks behind her and reads from a clipboard. Korra, bound by her wrists to the table, follows her movements with a sad look on her face.) not to mention evading arrest... (Lin slams the clipboard on the table, and angrily glares at Korra, who is startled.) You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady.**

"She's the Avatar she can't be arrested," Aang said, yet again.

**Korra: But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had it...**

**Lin:(Aggressively.) Can it! (Walking to the other side of the table; calmly.) You should have called the police and stayed out of the way.**

"She's the Avatar!" Aang practically shouted.

**Korra:(Slightly pleading tone.) Bit I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people. (Lin gently put the notebook on the table; Korra smiles a bit.) See, I'm the Avatar.**

"Finally, she gto a chance to explain!"

"Aang, quiet down," Katara aaid, looking at the floor, nervous that someone downstairs might've heard them.

**Lin:(Her arms crossed, unimpressed.) Oh, I am well aware of who you are. (Waves fingers in contempt; leaning in, speaking with a softer voice.) And your Avatar title might impress some people, (Voice hardens as she straightens up again.) but not me.**

**Korra:(Surprised of Lin's reaction. Culpably.) All right, fine. (Decidedly.) Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge.**

**Lin: You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong. (Sits on a chair.)**

Everyone turned and stared at Toph.

"Wait, what?" she asked, her eyes wide, "Did she say Beifong? Does that mean..."

**The room is just a metal cage, with solid metal walls. The table with two chairs stands in the middle of the room, and the only light source is provided by a hanging lamp above the table.**

**Korra: Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong? (Excitedly.) You're Toph's daughter!**

"I have a daughter?" Toph asked, barely audible.

"I wonder who the dad is?" Sokka teased, elbowing Toph suggestively.

Toph turned away so no one would see the slight blush forming on her cheeks, "Yeah, I wonder..."*******

**Lin:(Seriously.) What of it?**

**Korra:(A hint of amusement suppressed in her tone.) Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together.**

"Yeah we did!" Toph shouted, getting over the fact that she had a daughter quickly.

**Lin:(Aggressively.) That's ancient history. (Raising the volume of her voice.) And it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now. (Stretches her left arm to emphasize her words.) You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place.**

"You tell her Lin!" Toph egged her daughter on.

"Wait..." Katara started, "earlier you were on Korra's side, why the sudden change of mind? It doesn't have anything to do with your daughter being the chief, does it?"

"No!"

"Sure..."

**Lin and Korra stare at each other. In the background, one of the metalbending cops opens a peephole in the metal wall.**

**Metalbending Cop: Chief, (Both Korra and Lin turn toward him.) Councilman Tenzin is here.**

"Yeah!" Aang shouted, "My son can rescue her!"

**Lin:(Sighs; annoyed as she stands up.) Let him in.**

**Lin stands beside the table, putting her hands behind her back in a formal posture, as the wall in front of Korra slides aside to form a door through which Tenzin enters.**

**Korra:(Tenzin looks dismayed.) Tenzin, sorry... (More upbeat, hoping to charm him.) I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you.**

"I have a feeling flattery won't work here," Zuko said with a smirk.

**Tenzin:(Takes a deep breath. Arcs an eyebrow at Lin, and smiles; charmingly) Lin, you are looking radiant as usual.**

Toph mimed throwing up. " Please tell me Lin won't fall for _that," _she said.

**Lin:(Aggressively.) Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her.**

"Good," Toph approved with a nod.

**Tenzin:(Seriously.) My relocation has been delayed. (Lowers his gaze toward Korra, who looks down guiltily.) The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put.**

**Korra:(In protest.) But-**

"That's no fair!" Aang shouted, "The city needs her! She can't just sit and wait at the South Pole for things to get better!"

**Tenzin:(Interrupting Korra.) If you would be so kind as to (Briefly glares at Korra.) drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages.**

"I wonder how much it cost," Sokka pondered. "She did tear up a lot of the city."

**Pondering over Tenzin's suggestion, Lin glances over her shoulder toward Korra, who is looking down at the table. Lin turns back, sighs, and nonchalantly raises her left hand, opening the cuffs that were binding Korra's hands to the table.**

**Lin: Fine. (Crossing her arms; in an aggressive whisper, while Korra rubs her wrists in the background.) Get her out of my city. **

**Tenzin:(Calmly.) Always a pleasure, Lin. (He turns; in a hard tone.) Let's go, Korra.**

"Aw, c'mon," Karara sighed, "I approved, why can't he just let her stay?"

**Korra follows Tenzin, still rubbing her wrists. As she passes Lin, both eye each other in discontent. Chief Beifong points her index and pinkie at her eyes and back to Korra, glaring at her. The metal wall moves aside to let Tenzin and Korra out. Korra eyes Lin in malcontent. Angered, Korra bends over and exaggeratedly and mockingly mimics Lin's gesture that she will keep an eye on her, before picking up speed and leaving the room with an upheld head. Lin is bewildered by what happened. She sticks up her nose, and assumes a dismayed look while crossing her arms again, grunting softly.**

**In a waiting room, an old woman is sitting next to a platypus bear.**

"Hey look a platypus bear! Why on earth is one of those here?" Sokka yelled.

Katara sighed in annoyance at her brother's stupid question, "This is probably wears the city keeps potentially dangerous animals. Tenzin and Korra are most likely waiting to get Naga."

**Korra:(Pleading.) Tenzin, please, (Tenzin and Korra are standing beside a reception desk.) don't send me back home.**

**Tenzin:(Haughtily.) You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus.**

**Korra:(Waving her arms to emphasize her words.) Katara agreed with me that I should come! She said my destiny is in Republic City.**

"Exactly!" Katara said, crossing her arms in triumph, "Listen to your mother Tenzin."

**Tenzin:(Furiously. His face turns red.) Do not bring my mother into this!**

**Korra:(Who tries to convince Tenzin.) Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. (Tenzin is stroking his beard, thinking with his eyes closed.) Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. (Calmer.) I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs me too.**

"See!" Aang practically screamed. "That's exactly what I said! Why won't anyone listen to her!"

**Tenzin: You...ah... (He sigh.)**

**Upon hearing the sounds of the bars being opened, Korra and Tenzin turn toward the sound. Naga and a police officer, who holds her reins, appear.**

**Ruffled Police Officer:(Looking displeased.) Is this your polar dog, miss?**

**The polar bear dog licks his face, fashioning his hair in an upstanding swirl. Naga pants happily with her tongue out of her mouth.**

Everyone laughed at the police officers expense while Sokka says, "You know, for a polar bear dog, she does seem awfully friendly."

**Aang's statue is seen, with a sailboat navigating around it, at twilight. The lit skyline of Republic City is visible in the background. Tenzin, in the boat, stands at the railing, looking sorrowfully up at his father's sculpture. he sadly bows his head, and looks over his shoulder toward the new Avatar. Korra is leaning on the railing, watching how they move from the city, Naga sleeps on the deck.**

"This is just sad," Aang said, yet again. "Doesn't anyone understand the city needs her?"

**The boat stops in the harbor of Air Temple Island. A larger ship has docked there as well, the silhouettes of some people standing beside it on the dock. They are three White Lotus members, looking very serious. Korra gazes at the three men, and sadly bows her head while sighing. Two Air Nomad gliders come swooping into view, at first Ikki lands, then Jinora, carrying Meelo on her back. Korra watches them as they land.**

Aang smiles, happy that there will finally be more airbenders in the world.

**Meelo and Ikki:(Happily.) Korra!**

**Meelo and Ikki run up to Korra and hug her waist. Jinora is more held back, but quickly runs toward Korra as well to join the group hug after Korra beckons her with a hand movement.**

**Ikki:(Excitedly.) Are you coming to live with us on the island?**

"Awwww..." Suki cooed, "Poor Ikki."

**Korra:(She squats down to face the kids, her hands resting on Jinora and Ikki's shoulder; sadly.) No, I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now.**

**Ikki sighs and bows her head in disappointment. Tenzin looks serious, but there is a hint of compassion on his face. The four airbenders watch Korra lead Naga away toward the members of the Order, who walk up to meet her. Korra has her hands on Naga's neck and both are looking down in sadness.**

**Tenzin: Wait.**

"Yes!" everyone shouts, putting there fists in the air in success.

**Tenzin:(They both stop walking. Tenzin and the Order members walk toward Korra. Tenzin stands before her.) I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, (Tenzin puts a hand on her shoulder.) but you _are _his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. (Korra gasps excitedly for air.) Republic City needs its Avatar once again.**

**Korra:(Enthusiastically.) Yes! Thank you! You're the best!**

**Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora:(Celebrating.) Yaaaaay!**

**Korra hugs the three kids, effortlessly lifting them off the ground. She moves to Tenzin, and lift him up as well. Ikki giggles as Naga walks up, joining in the group hug by putting her head against Korra's back, purring contently. Tenzin sighs, thinking about what he got himself into.**

Katara crosses her arms. "No backing out now," she said sternly.

**A large cheering crowd has gathered in front of the Republic City's city hall the next day. Lots of people are taking pictures. Korra stands behind a speech bench with five microphones in front of her. She gazes at the gathered mass, looking overwhelmed. She clears her throat and leans forward to speak in the microphones.**

"What are those things?" Sokka asked curiously.

**Korra: Hello? (The microphones screech.) I'm Korra, (She takes a deep breath. Naga is at her right.) your new Avatar.**

"Well, it sounds like they make your voice louder," Suki explained to her boyfriend who was mouthing, 'that's so cool'.

**Journalist #1:(A journalist is holding a notepad, as he raises his hands.) Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?**

**Female Journalist:(Wearing Glasses.) Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?**

**Male Journalist #2(He raises his hands.) Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution, or both?**

**Male Journalist #3: Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?**

"Goodness," Toph cried, "give her some time to answer."

**Korra:(Confused.) Uh...yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I - I don't exactly have a plan yet. (Apologetically.) See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make history a reality. (Lin and Tenzin are also on the podium; more confidently, raising her arm.) I look forward to serving you!**

**The crowd goes wild, and all the journalists take photographs of her, bathing her in bright white light. In a dimly-lit room, an Equalist member is listening to an old radio.**

"What is _that?" _Suki asked, bewildered.

**Korra:(Via the radio.) I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!**

In a bad imitation of Suki, Sokka said, "Well, it sounds like it somehow let's you hear what someone is saying far away." Suki sniffed angrily and turned away.

**Radio Announcer: All right, that's all the questions the Av-**

**Lieutenant:(Turns off the radio.) Amon, how do you wanna handle this?**

"Isn't Amon that creepy anti-bending guy with the mask?" Sokka asked. Katara nodded, entranced by what was happening onscreen.

**Amon can be seen facing the other direction, donning a hooded cape, he has his hands held behind his back as he stares at a large map of the world hanging from the wall in front of him.**

**Amon: So, the Avatar has arrived early. (He slowly turns, revealing his masked face.) It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans.**

"Uh oh," Zuko said.

"That does not sound good," Katara agreed.

**The scene fades to black.**

*linebreak*

**Phew, that took a long time. I do plan to finish what I start, but don't expect regular updates because I might end up really busy or have writer's block and not update for awhile. I do intend to finish this fic though. Thanks again to all my viewers! I love ya!**

**Review! :)**


End file.
